U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,955 discloses a massage device for massaging the skin, the device including two rotary massage members at one end of a handle.
US application No. 2005/0020948 discloses a massage device in which the massage member(s) is/are mounted on a receptacle containing a composition for application.
GB 261 902 discloses a device for beating the skin, the device including balls mounted at the end of elastically deformable stems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,978 describes a massage device including a handle formed by a U-shaped stem forming two branches supporting rotary massage members. The user can move the branches together by hand.
FR 2 282 855 describes a device including two branches that pivot about a common axis.